The First
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: The first time I saw him. The first time I saw her. The first time I fell in love. Rated T. Birthday Present for Allyn Night. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran and all related titles. They belong to their respected owners and creators.**

**Summary: The first time . . . Rated T. One-shot. Birthday present for Allyn Night. Happy Birthday!!!**

The First Time

The first time I saw him.

The doors to the clubroom began to turn and Tamaki-senpai shouted to us, "Hikaru, Kaoru, prepare the fan and flowers!" The door swung open as the rest of the hosts came into place around Tamaki-senpai's usual throne. We all said "Welcome," in unison. And in walked a boy? He stood up against the door and mumbled, "This is a Host club?!?" In perfect unison, Kaoru and I said, "Oh wow, it's a boy." The Shadow King, Kyoya-senpai asked, "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you?"

The first time I saw her.

She opened the curtain and stepped out. For some reason or another, Kaoru and I were supposed to put the make-up on her. As the process wore on, Hunny-senpai piped in, saying, "You have to ask him how he feels, okay?"

"Uh, we know this is the bosses plan and all, but this is a bit unsettling," Kaoru and I said as well. Tamaki-senpai burst in through the room's doors saying something about how the guests were waiting, but he quickly stopped midsentence. She turned towards him, the long hair from the wig falling between her shoulder blades. I'm not too sure why, but I don't like her hair long.

The first time she kissed.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for our king!" Kaoru said. Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi both froze. A deal was made that her debt would be cut by a third and she was soon moving down the staircase. Tamaki-senpai trailed after her and 'slipped' on our . . I mean, a random banana on the way. He had caused her to be pushed into the girl he was suppose to kiss, making her first kiss go to a girl.

The first time I saw trouble.

One of the clubs customers came running up to us, saying, "Help, Tamaki. It's Haruhi!" She pointed towards a tall rock where a few of her fellow customers were screaming at something. My eyes widen as we ran towards them. As we got closer I saw a couple of strange boys, one in particular caught my attention. He was closing in on her, practically forcing her off the edge. We ran at top speed, finally reaching the top as the big guy pushed her off. Tamaki yelled out her name as he flung himself into the ocean after her. We began to beat the crap out of the other guys on the rock as Tamaki swan back towards the air.

The first time I saw her laugh.

"Ouran!" "Ouran!" "Ouran!" "Ouran!" "Ouran!" "Ouran Host Club Welcomes You!" The girls stared at us blankly as Tamaki-senpai stepped towards them, wearing that hideous pink dress, saying, "Oh, Haruhi, welcome back." Hunny twirled towards her as well saying, "Look Haru-chan! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" A heated conversation broke out between Tamaki and the Lobelia girls when suddenly she broke out in laughter. She said, "This is too much. I don't even get what you're trying to do! I know you were a bunch of goofballs but this is too much!"

The first time I saw them.

"They've had zero contact since graduation, so in my opinion, they're not friends, just former classmates," I said with a tone of disgust. Watching them talk together like they were the best of friends made me feel so sick. I guess I was . . . jealous. As the insults rolled off my tongue, she stood up and yelled my name. The boy, Arai, then proceed into a story about how he asked her out and got rejected. The other club members slowly joined them and began to talk of silly things, like Kyoto. Kaoru was watching them with a look of curiosity when he suddenly he said, "What should we do Hikaru. They're having a good time over there. Maybe we should join them?" I snapped at him. "No! I don't want to. I can't believe the boss is actually hanging out with that jerk!" More insults kept spewing when a sudden slap across my face brought my attention back to her. My face stung with numbness.

The first time we dated.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said as I approached her. She looked so cute.

"Hold on, where's Kaoru?" she asked. I dived into a tale of how Kaoru was sick and how I was her replacement. I looked her over and thought to myself how nice she looked. We walked off down the street and sat on a bench deciding our next move. She is so difficult sometimes, I thought to myself. An ice cream cart flew by and the next thing I knew she was gone. We walked around some more, tasting free samples and the like. Aria showed up and soon another argument popped up. I ran off and left her alone.

The first time she cried

My phone rang and I picked it up. It was Tamaki. "Great timing, Boss. Could you send me a car?" I asked.

"You idiot! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now!! She is afraid of thunder storms!" he yelled.

My eyes widened as I began my search. I finally stumbled upon an old church. I walked inside, sounds of crying instant hitting me. I walked up to the front and saw her.

"Hika- ah!" I comforted her and said, "I'm sorry."

The first time it was disbanded.

Tamaki came down the stairs with the girl besides him. He had announced that he and that girl, Éclair, were officially engaged and that the Host club was to be disbanded. Something broke inside me as I realized that we wouldn't have contact with each other. I saw the pain in her eyes as I realized that she had feelings for him.

The first time I confessed.

I drove the carriage as fast as I could when Kaoru cried out, "Hikaru, don't you think we should slow down!? Someone could get hurt!" I lashed at the horses even more and replied, "Were not slowing down till we get the boss back! If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be just lost souls. We were able to become friends with Haruhi and the others because the Host club brought us together. To think that all of this could end so suddenly like this is something that I can't tolerate!"

The first time we reunited.

Tamaki and Haruhi walked out the water and we all ran towards them, happy that the Host club would be getting back together. My arm was still hurting like hell, but at that moment it didn't really matter.

But all this was long ago. Back when I was a stubborn teenager. Back when we were all stubborn and somewhat ignorant. As we all grew older, we went our separate ways. At times though, we have little reunions. One of those was today. We were all meeting in the park that was near Ouran High. At it would happen, we were last.

Mori and Kyoya were both looking in our direction as soon as we arrived.

Mori looked like he did in High School. Tall, dark, silent.

Kyoya looked similar to his father, minus the wrinkles and old age.

As we walked closer I saw everyone else.

Hunny had grown taller finally and had lost his young Lolita look. He was more rugged but his eyes still reflected his hidden youth and innocence.

Tamaki looked like his old man as well. Except for his hair was blond, his eyes were lilac and he wasn't old.

Kaoru and I looked the same although he still had his natural hair color. I still dyed my hair black/dark brown at regular intervals.

As soon as Tamaki spotted us, he yelled and waved, "Hikaru! Haruhi!"

I looked over to Haruhi and grasped her hand. She had grown her hair out, but it was still kept short. I looked down at our hands, our wedding band shining brightly on her finger.

"You ready?" I ask.

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go meet papa."

"To the Boss we go."

And we took a step together.


End file.
